1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual restoration aiding device for inducing restoration of vision.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there have been researches about a visual restoration aiding device using an electrode or the like placed (implanted) in an eye to induce restoration of vision by electrically stimulating cells constituting a retina. As such visual restoration aiding device, there has been proposed, for example, a device designed to convert an extracorporeally photographed visual image to an optical signal or an electromagnetic signal, transmit the converted signal into the eye, and then output an electrical stimulation pulse signal (a stimulating electric current) through a plurality of electrodes mounted (provided) on a substrate placed in the eye to stimulate the cells constituting the retina to induce visual restoration (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,155). To provide a wider visual field, the electrical stimulation need be applied to the retina in as large an area as possible.
To apply the electrical stimulation to the retina in a large area through the electrodes, it is necessary to provide a large substrate for mounting thereon the electrodes. However, as the substrate has a larger area, the substrate has to be bent more largely along a curved surface of the retina to bring the electrodes into close contact with the retina. This would be difficult.